A Little Favor
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Willow was grateful to be saved, so when she offered to repay him, she didn't expect to be asked to play bodyguard to his adult sons... ::BtVSSupernatural:: COMPLETE!


**A Little Favor**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Summary: **Willow was grateful to be saved, but she hadn't been expecting him to take her up on her offer to help him with something…

---------------------------

Willow thought she could handle it. It was supposed to be a simple job, and it did start out as one.

She did the research, a small nest of vampires who were rampaging the locals. After checking to see how long the vampires had been causing trouble, Willow figured they had to be newly turned vampires.

"_Will, are you sure you wanna go at this alone?" Buffy asked worried._

"_Buffy, I can do this," Willow reassured her best friend. She was very much prepared; holy water, crosses, and stakes._

"_And what if you lose all of this?" Buffy reminded. "That has happened before._

"_True, but do remember, I have my magic and I won't exhaust it on fledglings," Willow smirked._

"_You haven't exactly been all magicky Willow since awakening all the slayers."_

"_I don't really know the extent of my magic now, so I don't want to push it with anything big, but don't worry Buffy, I'll be okay."_

She should have listened to Buffy. After doing a locater spell on the vampires, she hurried to cemetery. Willow was fortunate that the vamps decided to stay in for the night.

Her holy water was gone the second the vampires attacked. The first unlucky vampire got a face full of it and was staked shortly after. The cross didn't work as great as it should have. The vampires may have feared it, but they weren't scared of knocking it from her grip.

She was able to stake the last three, but by the last of the four vampires, she let her stake turn to dust when she left if in the vampire's body. She only did it because she figured she was done and no other creatures would dare to attack after watching her fight a nest.

Willow was wrong.

She turned to leave, when she was thrown off of her feet. Willow was slightly dizzy from the impact of her head on the ground.

When she turned to look at the person who attacked her, she cursed herself for turning down Buffy's offer to join.

A demon; a big, snarling demon was standing over her. He started yelling at her in a language she didn't understand. She wasn't really with the caring because as the demon yelled, large amounts of saliva dropped onto her legs.

"Ew," Willow gagged. She tried to slowly back away from the demon, but he must have said something else because a couple more vampires appeared at his side.

She had no other choice as she gathered her magic. Willow was stopped as liquid fire hit a vampire to the left of the demon.

Willow looked over her shoulder to see a man holding a flamethrower. A flamethrower definitely meant that whoever this guy was, he knew about the evil that lurked at night.

She looked back at the demon and released her magic just as the man sent another volley of fire toward another vampire. The demon, thanks to Willow, was sent backward to the crypt it crawled out of.

"Wouldn't happen to have any extra flame for this demon, would ya?" Willow asked as she stood.

The man regarded her suspiciously for a second before answering. "It's jammed and I don't have anything else."

"Of course not," Willow rolled her eyes. It looked like she _would _need to use a little more magic to stop this demon. Since most fire could stop the usual demon, Willow hoped it would work on this one.

She concentrated hard, not noticing her hair was turning white at the root.

"Dea, tribuo mihi flamma," Willow spoke. The demon erupted in flame, screaming for its life. No matter what it did, the flames continued to lick at its skin before all that was left was a pile of ash.

"In orbis terrarium."

The remains sunk into the soil, leaving no trace of the demon, or lack thereof.

After the spell was over, Willow reverted back to herself and turned back to the man. She was surprised to find that he had a gun pointed at her.

"What are you?"

"I'm Willow," she answered. "I thought a fellow hunter like you would recognize a witch when they saw one."

"The only witches I've come intact have tried to hurt people, so how are you any different?"

"For one, I stopped the demon from eating the both of us, because I don't think your gun would have done anything," Willow said defiantly.

"It would stop you," the man cocked the gun.

"True, but then you'd have the slayer after you and I'm not so sure your gun would stop her," Willow warned. Though in reality, Willow could easily disarm the man with her magic.

The man lowered his gun a little at the mention of the slayer. He knew who she was, and the good she's done. He didn't know why she worked with a witch, so maybe she really was good.

"You work with the slayer?"

"Yes, and if I'm not back soon or don't call then she'll come looking for me," Willow nodded affirmatively.

The gun was by his side quickly. He looked over his shoulder, thinking he heard something. "You could have taken this gun away from me yourself, couldn't you?"

"Yea, but you seemed so passionate in your big speech that I didn't want to ruin it," Willow smiled. "Thanks for saving me, though."

"No problem," the man answered. He threw his hand out, "John Winchester."

Willow shook it and continued speaking, "I feel like I owe you for the help."

"You helped with the demon, that makes us even," he shrugged.

"I know, but I still feel like I should give you something. Um, if you ever need help with anything, I could give you my number and I'll be right there to help you."

"Don't worry about it," he smirked. He turned away from her and walked away.

'_Oh well,' _Willow thought to herself. _'I don't even know why I offered, the man would have had me breaking in to places for him or something.'_

He stopped after a couple of seconds and turned back to face her. "Just exactly how powerful are you? You didn't seem like some wannabe witch."

"I don't really know about this point," Willow blushed. She wasn't really comfortable talking about her power now.

"Actually, I do have a favor to ask of you," John smiled.

There was something about his smile that worried Willow.

"I've got two sons, Dean and Sam…"

---------------------------

**The End!**


End file.
